


I Get First

by opal_sapphire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You start dating Peter Pan, and Killian finds out.





	I Get First

It wasn't planned. You hadn't _meant_ to agree to a date with Peter Pan of all people. He was just so charming, you thought   
"what the hell" and went with it. Even if it never went anywhere, at least you'd know.

No one else could, though, and that was the tricky part. Even though Pan had been allowed to stay in Storybrooke, even after all the shit he did, no one truly trusted him. And who could blame them, really? The solution was simple: babysitting. And you just happened to have the most turns, and Pan just happened to ask you out the last time, and you just happened to say yes.

What the hell did you get yourself into?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, it wasn't so bad. Nice, actually. The date went well, and you were even contemplating going on another.

"Did you honestly believe no one would find out?" Killian asked.

Shit. You turned around and raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Don't change the subject, Y/N."

"I don't think it's really your business who I decide to go out with."

He made the face you always noticed he makes when someone says something either really stupid, ludicrous or both. Great.

You pointed at him. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you. You always jump the gun instead of just asking me. It was infuriating then, and it's infuriating now, Killian. And I can tell you exactly what you're about to say."

He crossed his arms. "Which is?"

"I'm dating one of the villains, and he's only gonna hurt me, and I don't realize what I'm getting myself into, and you're only trying to protect me...should I continue?"

You were tempted to laugh at the look on his face. And judging by the amusement that flickered in his eyes, Killian wanted to as well. But neither of you did.

"Maybe I've given that speech a few times," he admitted.

"Try more times than I have digits on my hands and feet combined," you replied.

"I only want to keep you safe."

You sighed, relaxing. "I know. I don't _want_ to get hurt, you know. But I also want the freedom to be able to make decisions for myself. I've thought about the potential consequences, and I made my decision."

"I don't like this."

"You don't have to. Just respect it. Besides," you added. "If he hurts me, you get the second shot."

He raised an eyebrow. "Second?"

You grinned. "I get first."


End file.
